Mongrel
by AThousandSplendidStories
Summary: MY NEW PENNAME IS XxStarrstrukkxX! I CHANGED IT SO DON'T FREAK OUT IF YOU CAN'T FIND ME! Continuing after Breaking Dawn and there's a new trouble maker in town. Will he be friend or foe? Who knows...read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!! This is my FIRST fanfiction EVA (at least one thats been submitted on this website ) !! Reviews **

**are appreciated!! Hope you like it!! This takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn so don't get confused!! lol Enjoy!!**

**Mongrel**

**Chapter 1**

"Aw crap!" I shouted.

Edward looked up with an odd expression plastered on his face. I was looking down at my jeans, which were covered in mud. Edward roared with laughter.

"What happened?" he asked swiftly moving to my side.

"My clumsiness. That's what happened." I snapped trying to wipe away some of the mud with a cloth I pulled out of my back pocket.

"Well, that's what happens when we hunt out in the heavy rain." he chuckled. "Mud is everywhere. I warned you about this."

"Yeah yeah." I muttered. "This is never going to come out!"

He laughed again throwing his head back. I continued to rub at the mud with the cloth in my hand. There was suddenly another pale hand placed on top of mine. I looked up to see Edward standing close; his eyes filled with intent and sencerity. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Leave it." he murmured, his voice like silk.

I didn't even have the chance to protest when his lips were already pressed to mine. Of course, we're married and I still get the sensation of fainting whenever he touches me. I dropped the cloth and turned, wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss was cut short by the sound of laughter. I dropped my hands and was about to pull away from Edward's lips when his hands caught my face. He held me there. "Go away Emmett." he demanded slightly tilting his head to the side then returning to my lips.

"I thought you two were supposed to be hunting." he joked.

Edward finally dropped his hands from my face and he pulled away from me. I sighed, then turned to Emmett; glaring at him. He stopped laughing and raised his hands.

"Alright alright. I get it. Geez, Bella." he muttered turning away.

Edward looked down at me. My grimace was aparently frightening, even to Edward! He suddenly chuckled then wrapped both of his long arms around my waist. His lips were at my ear.

"Go easy on him for me. Rosalie will have your head if you don't." he teased.

I smirked as Edward dropped his arms. I leaped through the air after Emmett. The rain was barely hitting my skin as I practicily flew through the trees. For one moment, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was so afraid of being a new born vampire because of all the things that they go through, but, now it doesn't feel like I was ever human to begin with. I guess I've been around vampires so long, and have learned so much about them, I just knew how to stop myself. Even though it was pouring down rain, it felt so peaceful outside. To feel the wind rush across my face as I flew past the trees.

That very tranquil moment was stopped as I suddenly skidded to a halt. The smell of something vile and wet filled my lungs. I looked around and found where the scent was coming from. My mind was overwhelmed by this scent that all conciousness was lost. I leaped through the trees, searching for the bringer of this scent. It was revulting! I had to know what it was. The scent was somewhat familiar, but, something was overpowering that scent.

"Bella!" a wind chime voice called to me. I stopped then turned. Edward was a few meters away from me.

"You smelt it too?" I asked, my voice trembling. He nodded.

He was suddenly by my side, grasping my hand. I looked right into his topaz eyes. Something was up; his eyes said it all. This scent even Edward knew not of. He nodded and we turned, taking off. There was another scent. Someone, or something, was following us. I let go of Edward's hand and flipped around, a growl building at the back of my throat.

"Hey hey! It's just me! I smelt it too, y'know!" Emmett said stopping with his hands raised.

I sighed, then stood straight up. "Sorry Emmett." I said feeling a bit guilty that I was about to growl at Emmett. He was like my brother. I couldn't growl at him; at least not seriously. He let his arms fall to his sides.

"Anything you've ever smelt Edward?" he asked. Edward shook his head.

"It smells similar to something else but, I think there's something covering it." I blurted out. They both looked at me, surprised then back at each other.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Emmett snickered crouching down. He leaped through the air, and in between us. At that very moment I turned and watched him disappear through the trees. Edward sighed. I looked at him strangely.

"What?" I asked stepping closer to him. He smiled. "He's going the wrong way." he said with a chuckle following. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Edward grasped my hand and we leaped through the trees. The scent was getting stronger and stronger. We were getting closer. I ran through memories of past scents but, nothing really came to mind. Edward suddenly stopped, sending me flying forward then being ripped backward and into his chest. He fell to the ground and I toppled onto him. A groan slipped through his marble lips. I groaned the same. When I looked at his face I flipped over and onto the ground, so that way I wasn't on top of him anymore. I was still a new born none the less, but I just didn't have the behavior of the other new borns. But, either way, I was still much stronger than Edward. And that was scary.

"Sorry." I blurted out feeling terrible for crushing him. He shook his head as he sat up.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." he muttered, his voice achey from falling.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"I know what the scent is." he murmured, taking my hand in his. I stared at him.

"What is it?" I asked, still completely unknowing of this scent. He stood up, pulling me up off the ground and into his arms.

"_Dog._" he muttered into my ear.

I stared, blankly at him. Dog?! How could it be dog?! I would know that scent anywhere! It couldn't be a dog!

"Werewolf, I should say." he murmured. I still stared. Even so! I would know that anywhere!

"How can it be a _werewolf_?!" I asked loudly.

"Wet dog. Wet werewolf." he replied. I thought about that. Something covering the scent, making a new one. Dog, was familiar, but, the rain, making it wet, makes a different scent! How idiotic I was to not even _think _of that!

"Wet werewolf?" I repeated. He nodded.

"Who?" I asked demanding an answer.

"I don't know. It's no werewolf I know." he replied looking toward the trees. He grew stiff and his fists clenched. Something was wrong. I stretched my shield around us both, knowing that it wouldn't really make much of a difference, considering that this is a _werewolf _that's coming. He grabbed my arm and whirled me behind him. He stood as still as a statue. I stayed close. I heard the soft puttering of distant footsteps beating against the ground. It grew louder and louder as the wolf was approaching us. The scent was strengthening as well. I clenched my fists as well, ready for anything.

A moment of complete silence. I looked around and listened. Edward did the same. Something suddenly burstedd through the trees making a loud thundering noise. It crashed into the ground and the ground shook. It was the werewolf. It stood straight and let a growl escape it's lips. It's eyes were fierce and filled with hostility. Edward crouched, ready to pounced. I placed my hand on his shoulder, to calm him. He looked at me, then stood; calming himself. The wolf stopped and stared at us. My action must've shocked it.

"He's asking who we are." Edward muttered, still glaring at him. I waited. Edward glanced at me as I stared at this wolf.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella." he said without movement. The wolf tilted his head to one side as if questioning something.

"Yes. Vampires marry, just as humans." he murmured, rolling his eyes. I stepped to Edward's side and he stiffened even further, as if that was possible.

"Who are you?" I asked. I waited.

"He says his name is Isaah. He's a leader of a pack a few miles north of here." Edward answered for the wolf. I nodded.

"He wants to know why we're out here." Edward muttered.

"I could ask you the same." I said to Isaah. Isaah sat down and continued to stare at me.

"He says he's friends with Sam." Edward said.

"What are you doing way out here? The Quillettes aren't near here." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He wanted to see if it was true." Edward said also raising an eyebrow.

"If what was true?" I asked crossing my arms.

"If it was true that a werewolf..." Edward started but, stopped. He stiffened and his jaw clenched tight. I looked at him curiously.

"A werewolf...?" I pressed.

"If a werewolf had imprinted on a vampire." he muttered, his fists clenching tight. Renesmee. Jacob. I looked at Isaah.

"Yes. It's true. Jacob, Billy's son, imprinted on our daughter, Renesmee." I said, also becoming irritated. This wasn't exactly my favorite conversation. I was okay with Jacob offering to take care of her when we needed to leave or things like that, but imprinting on her was a whole different situation. The wolf cocked his head to one side and stood up. He howled.

"Calm down. It's not the way you think it is." Edward mumbled, rolling his eyes. Isaah stopped and looked at us. He sat back down and waited.

"Jacob's imprinted on her as if he's her older brother taking care of his little sister. That is all. When she's older, I don't know what will become of it then, but as for now, he's like her brother." Edward explained, trying not to snarl at every word. Edward was the most hostile to Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee. I wasn't too fond of it either, but at least I didn't try to rip at his throat..._constantly_. I did leap for his throat once, but, that was all. If it wouldn't upset Renesmee, I would take another swing at him, but I probably wouldn't be able to anyway. Although I absolutely _hate _him for imprinting on her, he's still my best friend and I wouldn't be able to do anything like that to him. Edward looked down at me as I stared out into the open. He grasped my hand, intertwining his with mine. I blinked then looked up at him. He smiled then abruptly grimaced at Isaah. I looked toward Isaah, who seemed to be shrugging.

"Watch yourself _dog_. You may be new around here but, that doesn't mean I won't rip you apart." Edward hissed infuriated.

I rasied an eyebrow at Isaah as he roared with, what sounded like, laughter.

"He says that it's absolutely disgusting that Jacob would imprint on such a fowl creature." Edward snarled. My eyes widened and a fierce growl ripped from my throat. Isaah immediately stopped and stiffened.

"What did you say about my _daughter_?!" I demanded. I waited slipping my hand away from a stunned Edward.

"He says to calm down. It was only a joke. Obviously, it wasn't funny at all." Edward growled, still angry with Isaah. I relaxed and took a deep breath.

"If you _ever _say anything about her like that again, I will rip you apart!" I snarled. Isaah bent his head to the ground and then back up.

"He says he appologizes for his comment. He shouldn't say things like that." Edward said for Isaah.

"Got that right." I murmured. Edward reached for my hand and pulled me close to him.

I looked around for a moment, but there was nothing but, trees. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at Edward.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked realizing he wasn't there. Edward's eyes widened then he looked around. He suddenly shot a glance at Isaah.

"Where is he?!" Edward demanded. I looked at Isaah with both alarm and concern.

"You what?!" Edward growled. I felt out of place that I had no idea what they were talking about. All I know is that there's something wrong with Emmett and I am going to find out. Edward ripped away from me and was standing in front of Isaah with a snarl releasing from his throat.

"You're _sorry_?! How can you be _sorry_?! Where is he?!" Edward demanded again. I walked over to Edward's side and placed my hand on his shoulder. He must not've known I was coming because he jumped a little. He looked at me and a questioning gaze filled my eyes.

"He says that Emmett realized he was going the wrong way and turned around. Isaah here found him and in alarm Emmett lashed out at him, unthinkingly. Isaah didn't know if he was a threat or not so he attacked." Edward explained, horror and fury lingering on each of his words. My eyes widened and I looked at Isaah. He was sitting there with a guilty look in his eyes. I stepped forward and glared at him.

"Where. Is. He?" I demanded firmly. Isaah just stared at me. I waited a few moments, but a few moments to long for me. I turned to look to Edward for an answer, but he was already taking off. Isaah stood.

"Edward!" I shouted, running after him. As I ran I heard another set of heavy footsteps following. I glanced backward to see Isaah following. I tunred back and kept following Edward as best to my ability, considering he is still much faster than I am. He finally turned and then came to an immediate stop. I skidded to a stop right behind him. He was staring at something. I followed his gaze to see Emmett lying on the ground.

"Emmett!" I yelped. I was about to run to him but, two long arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and Edward was holding me back.

"Let me go Edward!" I shouted, agony reaping in my high voice. He held on to me without even a single word. Maybe it was the shock?

"Edward! I don't want to hurt you, so let go of me!" I demanded again getting angry. He sighed and let me go. I practically flew over to Emmett. I dropped to my knees and looked at him. He was still.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're worried about." a deep voice said. I looked up to see a man appearing from behind a tree. He had dark brown hair that was pushed, partly in his face. His skin was very tanned and his eyes were green and piercing. I stood.

"Who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't anyone I knew.

"It's Isaah." Edward answered from behind me. I quickly glanced back to see Edward trying to help Emmett up.

"Well, then what did you do to Emmett?!" I demanded loudly.

"I only threw him down and then took off. I don't know why he's not up." Isaah said raising his hands.

I turned back and stared at him. Edward examined him to make sure nothing was really serious.

"Emmett? Are you alright?" Edward asked. It was silent, but then Emmett moaned. A smile spread across both our faces. I rushed next to him.

"Emmett!" I yelped wrapping my arms around him, and giving him a hug. He grunted.

"What'd I miss?" he joked. I rolled my eyes then backed away. Emmett sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened to me? I felt like I was unconious." he asked blinking a few times. "I smell dog." he said. Edward and I laughed.

"Well, I think our mystery scent carrier might be able to tell us what happened." Edward said gesturing toward Isaah, who was perched on a large rock.

"Who's he?" Emmett asked.

"Isaah Welsh. Sorry about attacking you, my friend. When you sprang at me, I just reacted the way any werewolf would." Isaah said standing. He walked over to us.

"Werewolf? Ahh, the _dog _smell." Emmett said with a chuckle. Isaah nodded.

"I'm glad you're alright Emmett." I said hugging him again. He grunted.

"Stop being so strong. That's my bit." he teased. Edward laughed, giving him a slap on the back.

I backed away and sat next to Edward. Each one of us was soaking wet, from the continuing rain. Isaah sat down in front of Emmett and sighed.

"You seem like..._nice _folk. I thought vampires were supposed to be vicious and mean?" he said trying to joke. I pressed my lips into a tight line. I tried to hold back the laughter but, I burst out laughing anyway. Edward looked at me, curiously.

"Who says we're _not _vicious?" I asked with a growl forming from the back of my throat.

"I guess I stand corrected." Isaah laughed. I smiled.

"So, what vampire clan did you originally come from, Bella? Or were you always with Cullen here?" Isaah asked. I was about to laugh but, then I realized that he wasn't from around here so he didn't know the story.

"No, I wasn't _always _with the Cullens. And, I didn't." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you mean?" he asked. "I thought all vampires come from sort of clan and sometimes join other clans later on."

"I was..." I started but, stopped, not sure how to put it.

"She was human when we met." Edward said grasping my hand. I looked at him and he smiled, his dazzling smile. I smiled back. I looked at Isaah and he was in complete shock.

"It's true. This little magnet-for-disaster was human when my brother, here, fell to her feet." Emmett joked. Edward "play-punched" him in the shoulder.

"Is that so? How'd that work out?" Isaah asked.

"Well, I can read minds and for some reason I couldn't read hers. I was interested in that. But, then when I actually was closer to her at school, I was hit with her incredible scent. And right then I could've exposed who we were." Edward explained. "I never thought I'd end everything we built just because of one little girl."

I grimaced at him. "_Little_ girl?" I asked, my eyes wide. He laughed and pushed my drenched hair out of my face.

"I thought I could leave, get away from this place, but just the thought of her kept me from leaving permanently. When I calmed my thirst, I came back and tried to patch things up." Edward continued.

"I was wondering how someone could hate me so much, so quickly at his actions. But, then he saved my life when he came back and I was blown away. He moved so fast, he put a large dent in the car, about to crush me, with his bare hand, and he was so cold when he touched me. I was completely overwhelmed." I explained, cutting into Edward's explanation of how we became what we are. Isaah nodded.

"Instead of instinctly running away from me, she kept coming back. I was surprised at that. So, as curious as I am, I began to hang around her more and we bacame closer. I didn't think anything like this would happen, but she was so _different, _I guess it was attrackting to me. I had to stay with her. I felt myself becoming happier and happier around her. She and I were _friends, _so to speak, and I was glad. I was drawn to her, in a way I'd never felt before. I didn't know what these feelings were at the time. Then the line started forming. There were guys coming from every corner, to be blunt, trying to get her to go to dances or even the prom with them. It was then I realized that, I didn't want any other man to even look at her. I wanted her for myself. I was still oblivious to what these feelings were and I never even took the second to think about what was happening." Edward continued. It was so, nice to hear him talk about the time we met and when we fell for each other.

"When she was in trouble, one night in Port Angeles...You know where that is, right?" he asked Isaah. Isaah nodded quickly, as if he was eager to hear the story.

"Well, she was being followed and it took everything, every ounce of control, I had not to rip the men apart, limb from limb. I picked her up and we took off. After a while we went to a meadow that I had discovered when we had first moved here." Edward continued. It seemed as though, even he was eager to listen to the story of our meeting. Oddly enough, so was I.

"Oh yeah. That meadow was like Edward's best friend when we came here. He'd stay there for hours and hours. He was gone so often that we hardly even noticed he wasn't in the house, most of the time." Emmett added in.

"In that short time we spent in that meadow I was even more drawn to being with Bella. I wanted to spend every minute of every day with her. It was then that I realized what I was feeling for her. I was in _love _with her." Edward went on. He grasped my hand even tighter, stroking his thumb across the top of my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"But, aren't there procautions that you have to follow, or something like that?" Isaah asked. Edward and I nodded.

"We had to be _extremely _careful." I answered. He nodded.

"So, "magnet-for-disaster", what does that mean?" Isaah asked smiling at the nickname Emmett had just given me.

"I was always getting hurt or into trouble. I nearly cost the Cullens their lives. And that included Edward." I said trying to swallow a large lump in my throat as I recalled the first time when James had went hunting for me. Edward could've been killed and it's my fault.

Edward let go of my hand and pulled me close to his body. I rested my head on his masculine chest. He must've been thinking of the same thing.

"A vampire with a passion to hunt had found us and wanted to kill Bella right in front of me and my family. I wasn't about to let him kill the love of my existance." Edward replied. "He went after her later on and she did make one stupid mistake."

"And that was?" Isaah asked.

"She went to find him, who claimed to have her mother. She went to find her mother, but found death instead. He was documenting his whole thing. He was attacking her, and I had found out that she went after her mother. She had left a good bye note and I practically teleported to them. I had to rip him away from her, and Emmett and I, along with our other brother Jasper, killed him." Edward explained, pain lingering in his voice.

"Long, _long, _story short; these two fell in love, went through some bad crap and badda-bing badda-boom, here they are. Married, got a kid, and living happily ever after! Tadah!" Emmett said impatiently. Edward and I rolled our eyes but, laughed. This was Emmett, Edward's brother and my brother-in-law. And we loved him anyway.

Isaah tried not to laugh but, he did anyway.

**Thanks for reading! Look out for the next chapter as soon as I get the 5 seconds to upload it!! lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! I finally found the 5 seconds to upload the next chapter!! Yaaay!! happy dance lol Well, here it is! Hope**

**you like it!!**

"It doesn't seem like this rain is ever going to stop." I groaned. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. He held me close to him. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." I breathed.

He kissed me on my cheek and we turned to see Emmett and Isaah in a, what seemed to be, very interesting conversation. We walked over to them.

"Emmett, are you ready to leave?" Edward asked.

"Uh, hey! Why don't you tag along Isaah? I'm sure the family'd like to know who was keeping us so long." Emmett suggested.

"I don't know. I really shouldn't. I mean, you are nice folk but, I'm not too sure the rest of your family will appreciate my being there." Isaah said.

"Oh, c'mon. Besides, I'm sure Jacob will be there. That way you won't feel completely alone." I insisted smiling.

"Well, alright. But, just a quick visit." Isaah agreed. Emmett smiled and we headed off, toward the house.

When we got there, Rosalie was standing on the porch with an infuriated look on her face. Edward grasped my hand even tighter.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the blond witch." He teased. I smiled.

"Emmett!" she shouted as she ran down the steps. She flung herself into his arms. He laughed.

"Someone sure missed me." he joked.

"I knew something was wrong! And I smell _dog_?" she said backing away. Isaah stepped closer to Edward and I, as if he was frightened of Rosalie. But, then again, who wouldn't really be frightened of her?

"Rosalie, this is Isaah. He's a werewolf." I began when I cut myself off at the sight of Rosalie's disgusted face.

"You go to hunt and you come back with a _mogrel_?!" she shouted, fury burning in her eyes.

"Rose, calm down. We smelt something weird, went to check it out and met Isaah. He's pretty cool, for a dog. He's also quite the jokester." Emmett said stroking his hand through Rosalie's hair. She stared at him, then turned to Emmett.

"Don't you ever leave me again! The next time you decide to go hunting, then I'm coming too!" she demanded. He laughed.

"Yes, baby." he whispered then wrapping his arms around her. She giggled and I turned my attention to Edward. He was looking at the ground. I felt sort of embarresed that they were standing there, kissing like that. But, then again, Edward and I do that all the time.

"Let's get inside." I suggested. Edward looked at me and smiled. We headed inside, followed by Isaah. When we came inside, several pairs of eyes quickly flashed to us. We were drenched, Emmett was filthy, and we had brought home another dog. This was going to go fabulously.

Carlisle stood and smiled at us. Esme did the same.

"So, who's this, Bella?" he asked gesturing toward Isaah.

"This is Isaah Welsh. He was out in the woods while we were hunting. I assume you already know that he's a werewolf?" I answered smiling the entire time.

"Yes, we heard the shouts from Rosalie. Please do excuse her behavior. She doesn't take a liking to werewolves very much, as you may have guessed." Carlisle appologized in his polite and sincere way.

"So, where are you from?" Esme asked stepping forward.

"I'm from a little town a few miles north of here. I'm the leader of our pack, and I wanted to come see if the stories were true." Isaah replied smiling. He was being very polite, which was a plus.

"Stories?" Carlisle asked.

"We've heard stories of a werewolf imprinting on a vampire. I wanted to find out if it was true, or if it was just some rumor." he answered. Carlisle nodded.

"And I presume these two have told you that the "stories" are true?" he asked gesturing toward Edward and I.

"Yes, indeed they have told me. They've told me quite about themselves. I find it quite fascinating really. A vampire and a human falling in love. That's not your average fairytale, now is it?" Isaah joked. Carlisle and Esmee chuckled.

"Quite so. Ah, Bella. You're needed upstairs. Jacob has a few questions or something he'd like to ask you. He didn't mention what they were, but he wants to ask them. _Eagerly_." Carlisle said turning toward me. I nodded then started upstair, but Edward was suddenly pulling me up the stairs.

"Is anything wrong Edward?" I asked confused. He didn't answer.

We came to Edward's room and we stepped inside. There sat Jacob, holding Renesmee in his arms. Edward was stiff and seemed angrry. I had no idea what was happening so I asked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I didn't ask for you, Edward." Jacob said bitterly.

"My daughter, my wife. I come as well." he snapped. I stared at my daughter as she slept in Jacob's arms. I let go of Edward's hand and stepped forward.

"Jacob, give me Renesmee." I said trying not to sound mean. He didn't move, he continured to glare at Edward.

"Jacob. I said, give me Renesmee." I didn't want to wake, her so I tried to keep as silent as possible. Again, he didn't move.

"Jacob, dammit! Give me my daughter!" I demanded fiercely. He glanced toward me, then hesitated, but he finally handed me Renesmee. I took her from him and backed up next to Edward. He was glaring at Jacob. Edward moved an inch in front of us. He was guarding us.

"What do you want, _dog_? Make it quick." he asked growing impatient.

"You've nothing to do with it!" he yelled.

"She's _my daughter_! Don't tell me that I can't be here when it concerns her!" he shot back.

"Still! I don't want you here! So leave!" Jacob shouted.

"Watch your mouth _mutt_! That's my husband you're talking to and if you say anything like that to him again, you're out of here! You won't ever be able to see Renesmee again!" I snapped. Jacob groaned.

"Bella, please. This is something that I need to talk over with just you!" Jacob begged.

"If it concerns my daughter it concerns me _and _Edward." I said back firmly.

"Fine." he muttered

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." Jacob began.

"That's for sure." Edward mocked. I looked at him. "You'll find out soon." he assured me. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"When Nessie's older-" he started again but this time I cut him off.

"_Renesmee_! Her name isn't Nessie!" I snapped. I hated that he came up with a name after the Loq Ness Sea Monster. It just made me extremely angry.

"_Renesmee,_ and I was thinking about the whole imprinting thing. I was going to ask what you would think if I had imprinted on her in the _other _sense of imprinting." Jacob said. My eyes widened and Edward's jaw clenched.

"_No._" I said flatly.

**Well, what'd you guys think!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! (much appreciated!!) Hope you enjoyed it!! Check lots for the next chapter!!**

**xoxo**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot!! I finally put the next chapter up!!! Woot!!!! Hope you like it!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

I hadn't noticed, but, Edward already had Jacob down on the floor. He had him pinned and was growling fiercely. I turned and left the room to leave Renesmee with Rosalie, who'd already come upstairs to see what was going on. I told her to take her downstairs and introduce her to Isaah. I went back into the room and shut the door. I stalked over to them and kneeled next to Jacob. He was struggling, but still had a surprised expression plastered on his face. I glared at him.

"_No. _Or _I _will slaughter you." I said coldy. Jacob moved his glare from Edward to me. He eyed me tightly. His grimace was hard. Edward suddenly snarled defeaningly. Jacob shot his look back at Edward.

"Say that again and I will kill you right now!" he swore. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Listen _mutt, _being like an older brother is fine, but if you _ever _think anything like that again you will die!" Edward shouted.

"Fine! But, you know it's nothing I can control! You know that expecially Bells!" Jacob pleaded, turning toward me. Edward hissed again and pushed down even harder on his shoulders.

"_Don't _call me _Bells. _Edward is right. I don't want you thinking _anything _like that about her! She is _my _daughter!" I said harshly. Jacob's eyes filled with sorrow. I could tell that he was unhappy. Even though it isn't something he can control, he should at least know his boundries. He may imprint, but that doesn't mean he'll get what he wants! Edward let out another hiss.

"Stop that! Now!" he demanded. I looked at Edward questioningly. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"He's calling you names." he whispered so soft, only I could hear him.

"Like what?" I whispered at the same volume.

"He's very angry and called you a bitch twice now." he whispered. My jaw dropped. He's never called me anything like that. Bloodsucker, or leech, maybe, but bitch? When did this start? I turned and looked at him with a strange expression on my face. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. I was fighting the urge to attack him. Edward glared at Jacob.

"Jacob. _Outside! Now!_" I demanded getting to my feet. Edward did the same. He stood very close to me and grasped my hand.

"Why?" he asked. I let go of Edward's hand and stomped over to him. I grabbed the colar of his shirt and yanked him down to meet my eyes.

"_Now!_" I snarled fiercely.

He raised his hands and I let go. I headed out the door, followed by Edward and Jacob. We came down the steps and walked straight passed everyone. I saw Alice stand.

"Stay." Edward ordered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isaah staring at me with a frightened look in his eyes. He was sitting right next to Rosalie as she held Renesmee; she was still sleeping. We walked outside, into the pouring rain, and I shut the door as calmly as I could. I turned and stalked toward Jacob. He backed up with his hands raised.

"You called me what?!" I demanded defeaningly.

"Oh. So, Eddie, squealed on me, huh?" Jacob teased. Edward was right next to me.

"Call me that again and see what happens, _mongrel_!" he shouted.

"How _dare _you say something like that! How could you?!" I shouted, feeling hurt. He may have upset me, but to say something to that extreme? Why would he do that?

"Sorry! I was just really angry! It sort of slipped!" he pleaded.

"Twice?! How does it _slip _twice?!" Edward shot back.

"I-I don't know! Look, Bells-a, you know I didn't mean it! C'mon!" he pleaded again, this time bending down to look me in the eyes.

"I don't care. You said it and what's done is done. Leave." I replied coldly. His mouth fell open. I turned and walked away.

"Bella! Wait! What'd you mean?!" he shouted, running in front of me.

"It means _leave_. I'm done. We told you that we didn't want you to think like that about Renesmee, but you decided not to listen! And you called me a _bitch_! So much for being my best friend!" I shouted. I walked around him and headed for the steps. Edward wasn't following. I stopped and turned. He too, had his mouth hanging open. His eyes were wide. I concentrated and stretched my shield out of my mind. He must've heard me think _are you coming?_ because he turned and looked up at me. He nodded. I waited, but he didn't move. He gestured to the house and I nodded back. I went inside.

My shield shot back like elastic, covering my mind again. I stepped inside, dripping wet from the rain. Everyone was staring at me. I saw Alice and Esme get up and excuse themselves. I started upstairs when they were right behind me. I turned the corner, but stopped. I backed against the wall, and slowly slid down to sit on the ground. I covered my mouth with one hand and stared at the floor.

"What happened?" Esme whispered. I was silent.

"I couldn't see anything. What was going on?" Alice begged. I kept silent. Esme kneeled down in front of me and placed one hand on my shoulder.

"What happened with Jacob?" she asked. I dropped my hand from my mouth and looked at her.

"I told him to....leave." I stammered. Their eyes widened.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Still...outside." I whispered.

"Why did you tell Jacob to leave?" Esme asked.

"He...wanted to...imprint...on...Renesmee." I choked out.

"He already has, you know that." Alice said. I shook my head fiercely.

"No. The..._other _way." I said. They gasped.

"What?" a voice choked. I looked up to see Rosalie standing there, with Renesmee in her arms. Her eyes were furious.

"Rose, don't get into it." Esme ordered. Rosalie muttered something, then headed back downstairs.

"That can't be the only reason you told him to leave, can it?" Esme pressed. I shook my head.

"He...called me...a...." I couldn't finish. I felt a sudden breeze and I was in the air. I didn't see it coming. I looked up, with surprised eyes. Edward had me in his arms. His face was hurt. He opened the door and stepped inside his room. He kicked it shut with his foot and walked over to the large bed. He set me down on it, so I was sitting up. He bent over and put his hands on the bed; on either side of me. He was staring into my eyes.

"Go back out there." he ordered. I stared at him blankly.

"He's hurt and wants to apologize, but won't because he knows you won't listen." he said.I shook my head.

"Shouldn't you be happy that I told him to leave?" I asked.

"I know. I am, but I know that it'll make you unhappy later." he said cupping my face with one hand.

"That might be true, but it's for the best....right?" I replied.

"No. I love you and I don't want to see you unhappy." he answered kissing my forehead. I groaned. He had to make this even harder for me! He didn't even back me up when I was stalking away from Jacob. He stayed out there in the pouring rain! Why did he stay out there anyway? I looked into his eyes, questioningly.

"What'd you say to him?" I asked. His eyes were wide. He was silent.

"What did you say to him?" I repeated.

**Hope you liked it! I know this one's really short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer!!! Till then!**

**xoxo**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay guys! Here is the 4th chapter! I know that I have been procrastinating, by not uploading the next chapters, but here it is! _**

**_I'll try to get the next one uploaded soon! In the mean time, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! =D_**

Edward was sitting next to me with his fingers pressed to his temples. He rubbed them in a circular motion, trying to calm down. He sighed heavily. I turned and placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, he didn't jerk, he didn't speak.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked quietly. I was sure no one could hear me.

"You'll be angry with me." he murmured. I leaned against him. He dropped his hands to his lap.

"I won't be angry. I'm sick of being angry." I...sort of lied. I wasn't sick of being angry, I was sick of drama. Why couldn't I say something and then that be the end of it? Was it because I was always saying the wrong things? Edward suddenly grasped my hand in his. Warmth. That feels good. I sighed. He was suddenly turned, staring into my eyes.

"I told him that you were just angry and that you said things that you didn't really mean. I told him to stay there and that I'd talk to you. He said that I shouldn't. He said to let you make your own decisions. I argued that I would still talk to you and he started yelling at me. I told him not to yell at me, if he ever wanted to see you again. If you weren't sad right now, you'd be choking me." he explained all in one breath. I blinked, trying to soak all of this in.

"I agree. But, right now, I have to go talk to someone." I said getting up. Edward still had my hand, stopping me before I could go any further.

"Thank you." he said. I smiled.

"I was only worried that you'd regret this later and that you would be sad all the time. I can't bear to see you in pain." he added. I leaned down, so that way our eyes met.

"I know. I love you." I murmured. For a split second, I felt his hand twitch in mine, as if he had chills from my words. Did he?

"I love you too." he replied. I kissed him lightly. Lightly went to firm, firm went to hard, hard went to passionately. He hands tangled in my hair as my hands were firm on each side of his face. I finally let go and backed away. Edward released his hands from my hair.

"Go." he murmured, so soft, so silkily. I nodded, then turned and headed out the door. I flew down the stairs and was about to walk past the living room, when I stopped. I turned and saw Isaah playing with Renesmee. He was laughing and she was giggling. I stared at him. Renesmee seemed to really like him. She was reaching for him to pick her up and he did. They were....having fun. I stareda t them as if time had stopped. As if the world was crashing before my eyes, and my daughter was the happiest being on the Earth. Isaah was laughing so hard his face seemed to flush red. For this moment, I envied him. I was dealing with so much drama, and anguish, yet...they were playing and laughing. They were...happy. I shook my head and looked out the window next to the door. I saw Jacob pacing back and forth. I saw him stop and put both his hands up, covering his face. He seemed sad. No, depressed. He kicked his foot and it looked like he was cursing. I turned and looked at Renesmee and Isaah. They were still laughing and smiling. I looked back at Jacob. Before I could even gather my conciousness, I was running outside. I stopped.

"Jake!" I sobbed. He was staring at me in shock. He was soaked and I was getting drenched from the rain. Well, I more of pleaded, considering that vampires can't cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I-I wasn't thinking! Please don't leave!" I pleaded. He didn't move. I waited for a reply, a gesture, something. But, nothing.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry!" sobbed again. Why was I sobbing? I was angry with him. Why was I saying anything? He smiled, so large and so lively that I smiled too. He ran up to me and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Apology accepted." he whispered. I hugged my back. After a few moments he back away with a strange face.

"You reak." he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't smell like a patch of daisies either, _dog_." I teased. He laughed.

"Same ol' Bella!" he mused. He was still, and his face changed to anger.

"Isaah is with Renesmee, isn't he?" he asked, nearly choking out each word. I nodded. I could tell he was jealous.

"He's just gettiing to know her. It's fine. They're playing." I explained trying to cool Jacob down. He didn't respond. He only stood there, jealousy swimming in his eyes. He turned and went into the house. I stood outside, wide eyed. He didn't even say anything. After even apologizing to him, he repays me by being so silent? I stared at the front door without moving. The rain was still falling and I was getting even more drenched with every moment. An arm was suddenly around my waist. I turned to see Edward smiling.

"He's inside and he pretty much stole Renesmee away from Isaah. I don't think Isaah minded much. He understands." he whispered. I sighed in relief. I was surprised that Edward was telling me this, instead of telling me that Jacob was ripping at Isaah's throat. He chuckled.

"Jacob did give Isaah a bit of a stink eye, though." he added. I couldn't help but, laugh.

**_Sorry this one was rlly short. I hope the next one will be longer!!! Anyway, as I said before, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_edwardslilbrunnette_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, once again, it's a bit shorter than I had hoped, but I just HAD to upload this one!! So, here it is!! ^^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**

The rain had finally stopped, but it was still gloomy outside. We had gone back inside and I watched Jacob and Isaah. They seemed to be fighting over Renesmee. Of course, Renesmee thought it was funny. She laughed and they laughed at that. I smiled as I watched them. Edward, Rosalie, Emmette, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Esme were all talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy watching Isaah, Jacob, and Renesmee. Someone mentioned my name and I jumped. I turned to see who had said my name. Edward looked at me, with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought someone said my name." I muttered. He shook his head. I shrugged. I turned back to continue watching Renesmee. She was smiling. Isaah and Jacob were smiling as well. Edward stood up, as did Emmett and Jasper. I stared at them.

"Well, c'mon Bella. You're comin' too." Emmett said smiling. I stood and raised an eyebrow at him. Edward tugged on my hand. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Alice says there's a lightning storm on it's way." he said. I smiled. We headed outside, followed by Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jacob and Isaah. Jacob was carrying Renesmee. We headed out into the clearing and when we got there, Jacob handed me Renesmee. Isaah and Jacob headed out farther and exploded into wolves. They trotted back over to us and lie down behind me. I set Renesmee next to Isaah, who happened to be right behind me, and she cuddled into his shaggy coat of fur. Jacob whined, but I shot an angry look at him. He bowed his head. I walked over to Edward and he laughed.

"He's very jealous." he whispered.

"Exceptionally." I replied, whispering too.

"Okay, since this is your first game we'll have to let you be referree, with Esme." he instructed. I nodded. I hadn't had much an intrest in sports, and not just because I couldn't do them, I just didn't like them. Edward let go of my hand and headed off farther into the clearing with every one else. They argued for a few minutes then spread out to their spots. Jasper was first up to bat. Alice pitched it straight to him as the thunder started. He smacked the ball clear out of the clearing and into the forest. Edward was already gone. I stood by and watched as Esme glided over to me. She smiled.

"Jacob...seems to like Isaah." she said with heavy sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"I think he'd like him better if he didn't want anything to do with Renesmee." I joked. She laughed. I turned to look and see if everything was alright with Jacob and Isaah. They were sitting there staring at each other. Jacob didn't seem too happy. Isaah looked a bit, calm. Too calm. I glanced back at the game and saw Edward come bursting out of the trees with the ball. Jasper had barely reached third base when Edward chucked the ball to Rosalie. She caught it and Jasper was out. I turned back to look at Jacob and Isaah. Jacob was standing now. He was glaring at Isaah.

"Esme, I'll be right back." I said, sounding irritated.

"Okay." she said. I walked over to them and grabbed Renesmee. Jacob broke from his gaze at Isaah and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked angrily. Renesmee stared at them with fear in her eyes.

"He says nothing, but I know there's something." a voice answered. I turned to find Edward standing right behind me. He was glaring at the two.

"What's going on?" I asked again turning toward Jacob. He growled then looked at Isaah. I waited.

"What?!" Edward shouted. I turned and looked to see everyone standing behind us. They were all looking concerned. I raised an eyebrow. Edward was suddenly standing in front of Isaah. Isaah was standing up as well.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I demanded.

"No! Absolutely not! No way in hell!" he shouted at Isaah.

"Edward!" I shouted, getting angry. He turned and walked over to me.

"You won't like it." he whispered.

"I don't care! Tell me!" I pressed. Edward sighed.

"He's.....imprinted on Renesmee." he muttered his voice so ragged and filled with fury, it frightened me.

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe my ears. He couldn't have! He wouldn't! Not in such a short time of knowing her! It was impossible, and yet he did! Esme gently took Renesmee out of my arms as I growled and pounced at Isaah. Edward beat me to him. He was snarling and pulling Isaah to the ground. It was harder to do, because of Isaah being in his wolf form. Edward got him down into a position where Isaah could barely move. Isaah howled a few times, but stopped. He knew this was coming. I approached the two and stared down at him.

"How dare you! You come here and think you can just imprint on _my daughter_!" I snarled furiously at him. He stared at me blankly. This seemed all too familiar. Edward growled one more time and then released Isaah from his stone grip. Isaah jumped to his feet.

"He wants you to wait a minute so he can change." Edward hissed his eyes never leaving Isaah's. I nodded. Isaah leaped into the woods and was back in less than two minutes.

"Bella, you know it's nothing we, as werewolves, can control." he said walking over to us. Jacob howled. I rolled my eyes. Like I haven't heard that before.

"Don't give me that!" I shouted. He shuddered a little. Jacob made a _hmph_ sound.

"Shut up Jacob! You imprinted on her too!" Edward growled. I heard Renesmee whining. Isaah stepped forward.

"Please forgive me. I never had any-" he pleaded, but Edward snarled.

"Isaah, I think you've over stayed your welcome." Carlisle said as he stepped beside me. Isaah sighed and looked down.

"I'm not sure if I can go." he murmured. I rolled my eyes and growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Just leave!" I snarled. Jacob smirked.

"Jacob! Shut up!" Edward snapped.

"I mean, once we've imprinted on someone, we can't really leave their side. It's just not something we can do." he replied. My fists tightened, my teeth clenched and I growled so loud I even was fghtened myself.

"Don't give me that crap! Leave! I don't want you anywhere near her ever again!" I snarled loudly.

"I can't! How can you not understand that?! It's already done!" he shot back. I tried to control myself, but it was too late. I was in the air and there were shouts from Carlisle and Edward, telling me to stop. I lashed out at Isaah.

**_Well, there it is! I hope you liked this chapter! Look out for the up coming ones!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!_**

**_edwardslilbrunnette_**


	6. Chapter 6

I snarled as I tried to break free of Edward and Carlisle's grasp. They held tight onto my arms and I fought them. Isaah was on the ground and Esme was helping him up. Of course, Esme had to be nice. But, that's just her nature. I snarled and yelped as Edward pulled harder on my arm. I could hear him telling me to calm down, but I didn't care. Jacob was making some sort of yelping noise. I think it was supposed to mean that he was laughing. I growled at him and he stopped.

"Bella! Calm down!" Edward repeated. I didn't even acknolege him. I kept growling, but even louder. Isaah stared at me wide eyed.

"Bells, please calm down." Edward whispered in my ear. My growling stopped. I didn't try to fight back. I didn't even try to move.

"Look at yourself." someone said as they stepped in front of me. Rosalie pulled out, one of her many, mirrors and held it in front of me. I stared at the reflection of a pale skinned monster. Her brown hair was a complete mess. Her expression was angry, no, viscious. It was frightening. Her eyes were black. She was hungry and angry all at the same time. But, the most terrifying part was that this pale skinned beauty, was........me.

"I....I..." I couldn't say anything. Nothing was coming out. Carlisle let go of my arm and Edward pulled me against him. I felt like crying, but I knew that, that was now impossible. He held me against his chest and I tried to pull myself back together.

"I'm....so.....sorry." I murmured. I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice. I failed. He held my tighter. I clinged to him.

"Don't be. I was ready to do exactly what you did." he whispered. I was in complete disgust with myself right now.

"Are you alright Isaah?" Esme asked quietly.

"Yeah." he muttered. I heard big footsteps beat against the ground as they went out into the woods. It was Jacob. He must be going out there to change.

"I'm going to take Bella home." Edward said, still holding me tight.

"Good idea. Isaah. I need to speak with you." Carlisle replied. He walked over to Isaah and they walked further out into the clearing.

"I'm back. What'd I miss? Did Bella try to kill Isaah again?" Jacob laughed at his joke. I growled and ripped from Edward's grasp. I grabbed Jacob's shirt collar and pulled him down to look him straight in the eye.

"Keep it up and I'll be killing _you_!" I snapped. His eyes grew wide.

"Bella, you wouldn't hurt me. Would you?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Right about now, I'm ready to hurt _anyone_!" I shouted. I heard gasps.

"Even Edward?" Jacob whispered. I could hear the challenge in his voice. I growled.

"You think I'm _stupid _Jacob?! I would _never _hurt Edward!" I practically screamed.

"Bella, let's go." Edward whispered as he grasped my other hand. I stopped growling at his touch. I slowly let go of Jacob's collar and Edward pulled me away from him. He pulled me past Jacob, when he glanced back.

"Watch yourself, _mongrel_. Make any more cracks like that and _I'll _be the one killing you." Edward hissed. Edward and I walked out into the woods, heading back home. I stopped and pulled my hand away from Edward's. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I don't...I mean...I can't ex-.." I stammered. I couldn't find the words to explain what I was feeling. I was angry, guilty, and sad all at the very same time. He stepped over to me and put his hands on either side of my face.

"It's nothing to be sorry for. They don't understand what it's like to be a new born. You can't control yourself, even if you think you are, you're not. It's difficult. Don't be so hard on yourself." he said in pure sincerity.

"I messed up, so bad." I muttered.

"No. You made one little mistake. No one's mad at you. No one could ever be." he whispered. He pressed his lips against mine. In that instant, everything went away. I couldn't think of anything. I was drawing a blank. I relaxed. My arms wrapped around his neck and moved his arms to my waist. He pulled away and stared me straight in the eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Woooohhhhoooo!!" a loud voice was shouting continuously. Edward got in front of me, in his defensive mode. We stood there listening to the shouts. They were from a distance, but getting closer. We watched out into the trees, waiting. Waiting for whatever was coming. Moments later three girls leaped through the trees. They soured over us. Edward grabbed onto my arm. He pulled me closer. They toppled onto each other, laughing. When they noticed that they weren't the only ones in this area, they immediately stood and cleared their throats. Edward glared at them. I stared at them, unable to say anything. They were all as pale as a ghost. No as pale as _us_! One had blond hair, much like Rosalie's, but hers was cut short. She smiled. She had on a white t-shirt with denim jeans. She was fairly tall, but not too tall. She wasn't really all that short either. Somewhere in between. The other girl standing on her left, was shorter. She had light brownish, blond, hair pulled back into a small pony tail. She had a light blue, dressy shirt on with darker jeans on. The other girl standing to the right of the blond, was the tallest. She had dakrer brown hair that grew about an inch past her shoulders. She had a black sweater jacket, zipped all the way, on. She had dark blue denim, skinny jeans on. They all smiled.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded. His voice was hard. The blond jumped forward.

"I'm Taylor!" she chirpped. She was almost as giddy as Alice. Which was practically impossible. The other on her left stepped to her side.

"I'm Laurissa." she said quietly. The other leaped in front of Taylor and threw her arms in the air.

"I'm Alexis!" she yelled proudly. I glanced at Edward. He was calm. He wasn't so tense anymore.

"I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward." I introduced us. I might as well be nice to them. They smiled. Taylor poked her head out from behind Alexis.

"So, you guys live out here?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"Are you...um.." I began but didn't know how to ask this. They looked like vampires. I tried to get a closer look at their eyes. Yup. They had the gold colored eyes.

"Vampires? Yep! We sure are!" Alexis answered happily. Edward and I looked at each other.

"Are you guys vampires too?" Laurissa asked, still with a soft level voice. We nodded. Taylor and Alexis smiled brightly.

"Thought so!" they said in unison. I couldn't help but chuckle at did too.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"We live in a small town way passed the Quillettes!" Taylor answered quickly. I sort of jumped when she said Quillette. How did she know of them?

"Well, that's not the whole truth, really." Alexis said hitting Taylor in the arm. "We live everywhere. We like to travel around a lot. We just got back here a few days ago. We stayed down at a town that's a few miles from the Quillettes. We lived around the Quillettes before we started to travel a lot. We thought we'd top off here first, considering we're going to be non stop all the way to Alaska." she explained all in one breath.

"You mean...." Edward started but Taylor cut in.

"Yup! We're going to go hunt some elk or something and then we'll be out of here!" she said sounding completely happy. I cocked my head to the side.

"You hunt animals too?" I asked. They all nodded.

"We decided that humans deserve to live, just as much as anyone else does." Laurissa said softly.

"That's part of why we decided not to hunt humans as well. Plus, Bella used to be human." Edward said pulling me close to him. Their jaws dropped. They stared at us wide eyed.

"A vampire falling in love with a human?!" Taylor squeeled. We nodded.

"I think I heard of a story that had to do with a vampire falling for a human." Alexis said looking up at the sky trying to think of it.

"Yeah. The Quillettes like to talk about a lot of things. It gets around." Edward said.

"Oh yeah! And there was something about a werewolf, nasty mutts, imprinting on a vampire, or something like that." she said looking back up at the sky.

"That vampire would be my daughter." I said, still thinking of my anger towards Jacob. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your...daughter?" Taylor asked, swallowing hard. I nodded.

"I was human before, remember?" I said. They looked at one another and then gasped.

"You didn't?!" Alexis and Taylor shouted. I stared at them.

"Let's change the subject now. Why don't you come back with us? I bet our family would be eager to meet the three of you." Edward suggested before we could get any further into our sex life. They all smiled and nodded. We headed off, back into the clearing. When we got there Jacob was sitting on a rock with his arms behind his head. Rosalie and Alice tended to Renesmee. Carlisle and Isaah were still out in the clearing talking when they both turned their heads. Esme was the first to greet us.

"Hello. I'm Esme." she introduced herself.

"I'm Alexis, this is Taylor and Laurissa." she said gesturing toward the other two. They smiled and said hello. Jasper and Emmett were suddenly standing by Edward. Emmett bent down to my ear.

"You really like bringing people home, huh?" he joked. I turned and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey!" he whined. Edward turned and slapped him on the arm as well.

"Hey! What'd _you _do that for?" he asked loudly.

"She did it, so I did it." he smiled. Jasper laughed.

"So, I presume the three of you are vampires as well?" Esme asked. They nodded.

"Animal hunting vampires!" Taylor said proud of what she was. I'd never seen a vampire so proud of who she was. It was....refreshing. Carlisle approached us as Isaah stood where Jaocb was.

"So, who are these young ladies?" he asked smiling.

"I'm Taylor, this is Alexis and Laurissa!" Taylor said happily gesturing to one another. Carlisle laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm Carlisle. Esme's husband." he said holding onto Esme's hand. They smiled.

"I'm Emmett, the strong one!" Emmett introduced himself, flexing his arms. He was such a goof.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper said, slightly bowing.

"He's the emotional one!" Emmett added. Jasper hit him.

"Nice to meet you both!" the three said laughing.

"Emotional?" Laurissa asked.

"He can change the feelings or emotions of others around him." Emmett explained. The three nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and Edward, here can read minds." Emmett said setting his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward pushed Emmett off of him and smiled.

"What about you Bella?" Taylor asked. I didn't know how to answer really.

"She has this shield thing, that can like protect the people around her from the powers of other vampires." Emmett said. I felt like Emmett was an announcer or something. They looked like my power was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Rosalie brought Renesmee to me and I held her in my arms. Alice and Rosalie introduced themselves.

"Rosalie's mine." Emmett said grabbing Rosalie's waist and pulling her to him. She laughed.

"Alice is with me." Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice's shoulders, from behind her. She giggled.

"Well, now that you guys are acquainted, how 'bout introducing us?" Jacob said standing behind Edward and I. Isaah was right next to him.

"Right. This is Jacob, and Isaah." I introduced them, hissing at the words coming out of my mouth. Taylor and Laurissa looked angry. Alexis looked happy to see him, like she'd known him for years.

"Hi! I'm Alexis! Oh, you all can call me Lexi, if you want." she said happily. I growled at the thought of her being so cheerfull when she introduced herself to Jacob. It was sickening. Especially when she had no idea of the extent to what he'd done to me. To _us_.

"Hey, _Lexi_." he said her name weird. I can't describe the way he said it. It was too weird. She smiled brightly. The others were looking at each other and then grabbed Lexi and dragged her a few feet away from us. I could see them arguing. Edward suddenly chuckled to himself. I looked at him.

"What?' I whispered.

"They're arguing about Lexi not affiliating with Jacob or Isaah. They know that they're the werewolves." he explained. I sort of figured they knew. If the dark, not pale - dark skin didn't give it away, then I don't know what would. They walked back, but Lexi had her head hung high.

We had all gotten to know to each other and found out some very interesting things about these three girls. Taylor, was extremely smart. She was like a genius. When she tried to teach Emmett this algarythm she had come up with, he about exploded. We all laughed at that. Laurissa has a very similar gift to Jasper's. She can change what people are thinking. Almost like a mind control thing. It's always the quiet ones. Renesmee walked over to the three and shared her gift with them. She was getting bigger every minute. They were completely astounded at her gift.

"So, what about you _Lexi_? What's your gift?" Jacob asked, again saying her name weird. She smiled.

"Well, I am the fastest out of the three of us, so I guess that means I have the power of speed." she said shrugging. Edward smiled.

"Oh, really? Want to find out for sure?" he challenged. She looked at him strangely.

"What'd you mean?" she asked.

"Want to race?" he asked. She smiled evily.

"You're on. Oh, and when I beat you. Try not to cry." she challenged. He laughed.

"Like that will happen." he said firmly. They got up and I followed them out into the clearing. We set up a starting point. Everyone had followed and was watching us. Taylor and Laurissa, keeping their distance from Jacob and Isaah, all stood at the sides cheering for Lexi.

"Good luck." I whispered into Edward's ear. He smiled at me. I walked out in front of the two.

"Alright, now, no cheating what so ever. First one fifty yards from here and back is the winner." I instructed. They nodded. I lifted my hands into the air and listened to my family cheer for Edward as Lauriss and Taylor cheered for Lexi. I listened closer and heard Jacob start to cheer for Lexi as well. I wanted to growl at him. Isaah just sat quietly and watched.

"Ready. Set. GO!" I shouted. They were gone. I turned and stared out into the trees. I heard Jacob mutter something and then get up. He walked over to me and I flipped around just as he was about to grab my arm. He jumped.

"What?" I asked, hissing at the word.

"I want to talk with you. Without your annoying, _leech, _of a husbannd." he said furiously. I was staring at him wide eyed. After all I went through to keep him here, he goes and says that?! How dare he say that! I was furious.

"What did you just call him?" I asked snarling. He shrugged.

"You heard me. _Annoying, leech of a husband._" he said back, disgust lingering on each repeated word. I growled and grabbed his collar. I yanked him down to eye level.

"Say that again and see what happens." I snarled. I could hear mutters from my family and the other girls. Suddenly, Edward burst through the trees. He skidded on the grass to a stop. He turned to face us and I could tell that he was not happy. _Let me deal with this. _I thought. I knew he heard me, because he growled then backed away. Isaah was standing there watching. He probably had no idea what to make of this display. Jacob chuckled. I growled.

"_Annoying, leech of a husband." _he repeated. I could hear the challenge in his voice. I snarled so visciously that I couldn't even believe that it came from me. I tackled him. During my tackle, I could hear Lexi come bursting out of the trees. She shouted Jacob's name a few times, and then I heard Taylor and Laurissa hold her back. I lashed out at Jacob and he tried to keep me away form him, but I kept coming right back. He had scrapes all over him. I growled and snarled loudly. Carlisle was arguing with Edward. I'm not sure why he was, but I could hear it. Jacob suddenly exploded sending me souring through the air. I had felt the blow to my gut and I flew through the air. I hit a tree and snapped in in half. I hit the ground and made a large ditch in the soil and dirt.

"Okay, that one hurt." I muttered. I then heard Edward shout something so loud I could've heard it in New Zeland. I was so distracted by the landing that I hadn't a clue of what it was that he actually said. I shook my head and pulled some broken pieces of bark out of my hair. I pulled some leaves out as well. I got up and brushed off my clothes. I could hear Renesmee's cries. She didn't like the thought of me or Edward being hurt. She was worried. But, what bothered me was that she wasn't just worried about us. She was also worried about..... _Jacob_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!!!!! Another one!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! I've been having a LOT of fun writting this and I hope you've had just as much READING it!!!!!!!!!!!! =D**

"How dare you do that to my _wife_!" Edward shouted, at the same volume voice. I started toward the clearing again. When I appeared out of the trees I got a bit dizzy. Which was really weird when you're a vampire. I stumbled to my knees. I looked up and Edward glanced at me. He punched Jacob in the jaw and then dashed toward me. He got down on his knees and put one arm on my back.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked quickly. He was really worried. Jacob yelped.

"I...I don't....know. I....feel so....weak." I stammered. He held onto me with a worried expression on his face.I stared at him then looked back at Laurissa and Taylor trying to reason with Lexi. She looked angry. No, infuriated. I felt myself getting so weak, I felt....._human_. I stared at Lexi. She was pointing at me. I groaned. Edward held onto me as I fell onto him. He held onto me.

"Lexi! Stop!" Taylor shouted. She pushed Lexi, making her hand drop to her side.

"No!" she shouted back. I started to feel better. I had enough strength to get up. Edward helped me up and I headed over to where Taylor and Lexi argued. Lauriss approached me with anguish in her eyes.

"What happened to me?" I asked, as my strength came back.

"Lexi....was lying...before. About her power." Laurissa said softly. I looked at Edward and he looked at me.

"What'd you mean?" I asked. She paused.

"She was given a power from the Voturi. She can drain the power right out of people. Sort of like Jane only hers is gradual. Your power was draining right before Jacob had sent you into the trees. She knew you were fighting him and she didn't like it. Basically, she was draining the vampire out of you." Laurissa explained. I looked over at Taylor and Lexi as they fought.

"What about Taylor? She doesn't have any powers that we don't know about, does she?" I asked. Laurissa nodded.

"Taylor, has the same power only hers is more powerful. Or at least, that's what we think. When she uses it, it happens so fast it's as if you never were vampire to begin with. They try not to use their powers on each other when fighting. All that power would destroy them both." Laurissa explained. I nodded. I heard foot steps beating against the ground. Edward's hand tightened on mine.

"Jacob." he hissed softly. Jacob approached me and sat down. He glared into my eyes. I hissed at him.

"I don't want to ever see your face here again. Go back to where you cam from you good-for-nothing _scoundrel_!" I shouted. I could see Jacob's face droop. I didn't care. I began to march off, dragging Edward with me. I felt a sudden pain in my gut. I stopped and tried to comprehend the things around me. I stumbled to my knees and Edward was quick to my side. He held onto me.

"Is she..." he started but I nodded quickly. He turned and growled at Lexi. Sure enough she was standing a few feet away from me. She was pointing at me and I felt weaker and weaker. I couldn't find my strength. Edward slowly stood and then was immediately in front of her.

"Stop. Now." he demanded fiercely. She shook her head.

"She hurt Jaocb, now I hurt her!" she argued. Edward grabbed her wrist and bent her arm down.

"You hurt my wife, I hurt you." he hissed. My strength came back to me all at once. It hit me like elastic. It then dawned on me. My shield! I stretched my shield all over. I made sure Edward, Rensemee, Rosalie, Laurissa, Taylor, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were all safe. And just for the hell of it, I made sure Isaah was safe too. I got up and stalked over to Lexi.

"Leave. You are no longer wanted here." I said angrily. I nodded to Edward and he let her go. She laughed.

"Too bad." she said. She held out her hand to me. She was trying to drain me. I smirked.

"Nice try." I mocked. She was wide eyed. Taylor bolted into her and they went flying into the air. I gauffed. It went by so fast it had made me jump. Jacob walked over to me, but he was in his normal form.

"Bella. Come on. You know you don't want me gone." he said smiling.

I growled then leaped.

**Okay, so, like I always say; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know that these last two chapters have been really short-which I am sorry for that- but, I will try to make the next one longer! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

I tackled him. He grunted. I lashed at him. I was so blinded by attacking him, that my shield shot back like elastic. I suddenly felt weak again and Jacob smacked me. He punched me and sent me backward. I groaned. I could hear Edward's shouts as he was held back by Carlisle and Emmett. He kept shouting and trying to get to me. I fell to my knees. Jacob got up and steadied himself. He held his head.

"Ow. Dammit Bells. Stop doing that." he whined. I moaned. I was in complete shock. My head was spinning in circles. I clutched my stomach, in pain.

"Stop!" someone shouted. I glanced up. Taylor shoved Lexi, as she held her hand out to me. Taylor grabbed Lexi's wrist and I saw Lexi's eyes widened. Her skin darkened to a peach, human-like, color. Her eyes changed to blue. She gasped and fell to her knees. Taylor stood, staring wide eyed at her. My strength came back to me and Edward was suddenly at my side. He held onto me in panic.

"Bella! Are you alright?" he asked loudly. I nodded then stood up. Laurissa was suddenly next to me. I turned to her.

"Lexi likes Jacob." she said softly. I nodded. That was it. That's all I needed to know. I sort of figured it was something like that. I walked over to Taylor, with Edward close behind.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. Taylor was speechless for a moment. She turned and stared at me.

"I....she's....human." she stammered. My eyes were wide. I looked down at her. Lexi stared at her hands. She took deep breaths. She looked up at us.

"How...How could you?!" she shouted getting up. Taylor shook her head.

"You...you were.." she couldn't speek. Edward took a step forward.

"I think it's time you left." he hissed. She was angry. She turned and ran over to Jacob as he sat on the grass, rubbing his head. She knelt down to him. He looked at her strangely. I looked back at Taylor.

"We were all human around the same time. She, apparently, was born into a werewolf family. But, she was dying, so a vampire bit her. She didn't want to be one, but she learned to deal with it. Now, that she sees Jacob, she's pretty much fallen in love with him. Although she only just met him." Taylor explained. My eyebrow rose.

"When you mean, a vampire bt her? You mean....you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was bitten by another just months before, and I had learned about the new born thing, only I never acted like a new born. I was acting like I had been a vampire for thousands of years! Then I saved Laurissa. She was drowning. Then we met Lexi. She was dying so I saved her. I never knew that she _wanted _to be a werewolf." She said. I nodded. Lexi was tending to Jacob. It didn't look like he wanted to be tended to by her, though.

"I'm still going through my stages of being a new born. I just am, basically, controling my mind into keeping me from being wild like a new born." Laurissa added, as I turned around. We heard foot steps beating against the ground. We turned around and there was Isaah. He laid out on the grass and relaxed.

"We've only been vampires for almost a year. I think, now that she's human again, that she will become a werewolf soon." Taylor added, looking worried. I stretched my shield all over everyone, except Jacob and Lexi. I turned to walk over to Jacob. Edward was right behind me. He held onto my hand, tightly. When we approached them, Lexi stood up in front of Jacob. Almost like she was protecting him. Jacob stood and stepped to the side of her.

"I want the both of you gone." I said firmly. Jacob just kept silent.

"I'm not leaving, unless Jacob leaves too!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Bells, I can't leave. You know that." he said. I growled.

"Don't call me Bells! I told you that!" I shouted. He shrugged. I could hear Edward growling behind me.

"Leave." I said again. They didn't move. Edward growled even louder.

"Stop reading my mind!" Jacob shouted at Edward.

"Stop yelling at my husband!" I snapped. Jacob looked back at me. I could tell he was thinking about something intently. That's when Edward's hand released mine.

"That's it!" he snarled. His deafening snarl ripped from his throat.

He attacked.

**Well, there it is! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, soo I didn't exactly do as I said I was going to....this one is rlly short....but the next one I PROMISE is REALLY long...so, yeah....Ummm, well here you go!!**

I tackled him. He grunted. I lashed at him. I was so blinded by attacking him, that my shield shot back like elastic. I suddenly felt weak again and Jacob smacked me. He punched me and sent me backward. I groaned. I could hear Edward's shouts as he was held back by Carlisle and Emmett. He kept shouting and trying to get to me. I fell to my knees. Jacob got up and steadied himself. He held his head.

"Ow. Dammit Bells. Stop doing that." he whined. I moaned. I was in complete shock. My head was spinning in circles. I clutched my stomach, in pain.

"Stop!" someone shouted. I glanced up. Taylor shoved Lexi, as she held her hand out to me. Taylor grabbed Lexi's wrist and I saw Lexi's eyes widened. Her skin darkened to a peach, human-like, color. Her eyes changed to blue. She gasped and fell to her knees. Taylor stood, staring wide eyed at her. My strength came back to me and Edward was suddenly at my side. He held onto me in panic.

"Bella! Are you alright?" he asked loudly. I nodded then stood up. Laurissa was suddenly next to me. I turned to her.

"Lexi likes Jacob." she said softly. I nodded. That was it. That's all I needed to know. I sort of figured it was something like that. I walked over to Taylor, with Edward close behind.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. Taylor was speechless for a moment. She turned and stared at me.

"I....she's....human." she stammered. My eyes were wide. I looked down at her. Lexi stared at her hands. She took deep breaths. She looked up at us.

"How...How could you?!" she shouted getting up. Taylor shook her head.

"You...you were.." she couldn't speek. Edward took a step forward.

"I think it's time you left." he hissed. She was angry. She turned and ran over to Jacob as he sat on the grass, rubbing his head. She knelt down to him. He looked at her strangely. I looked back at Taylor.

"We were all human around the same time. She, apparently, was born into a werewolf family. But, she was dying, so a vampire bit her. She didn't want to be one, but she learned to deal with it. Now, that she sees Jacob, she's pretty much fallen in love with him. Although she only just met him." Taylor explained. My eyebrow rose.

"When you mean, a vampire bt her? You mean....you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was bitten by another just months before, and I had learned about the new born thing, only I never acted like a new born. I was acting like I had been a vampire for thousands of years! Then I saved Laurissa. She was drowning. Then we met Lexi. She was dying so I saved her. I never knew that she _wanted _to be a werewolf." She said. I nodded. Lexi was tending to Jacob. It didn't look like he wanted to be tended to by her, though.

"I'm still going through my stages of being a new born. I just am, basically, controling my mind into keeping me from being wild like a new born." Laurissa added, as I turned around. We heard foot steps beating against the ground. We turned around and there was Isaah. He laid out on the grass and relaxed.

"We've only been vampires for almost a year. I think, now that she's human again, that she will become a werewolf soon." Taylor added, looking worried. I stretched my shield all over everyone, except Jacob and Lexi. I turned to walk over to Jacob. Edward was right behind me. He held onto my hand, tightly. When we approached them, Lexi stood up in front of Jacob. Almost like she was protecting him. Jacob stood and stepped to the side of her.

"I want the both of you gone." I said firmly. Jacob just kept silent.

"I'm not leaving, unless Jacob leaves too!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Bells, I can't leave. You know that." he said. I growled.

"Don't call me Bells! I told you that!" I shouted. He shrugged. I could hear Edward growling behind me.

"Leave." I said again. They didn't move. Edward growled even louder.

"Stop reading my mind!" Jacob shouted at Edward.

"Stop yelling at my husband!" I snapped. Jacob looked back at me. I could tell he was thinking about something intently. That's when Edward's hand released mine.

"That's it!" he snarled. His deafening snarl ripped from his throat.

He attacked.

**Well, there it is! Check for the next chapter coming soon!! As I always say; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is!!!!! The chapter with the HUGE EVENT!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!!! Please enjoy!!!!!**

I stared at the ground. I was feeling empty. Edward sat next to me with his hands pressed to his face. He was bent over with his elbows on his knees. We were sitting on a boulder. I stared up at the night sky. It had been an hour since it happened. The sky was filled with millions of sparkling stars. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing _to _say. What was done, was done. There was no going back. Edward sighed. I let out a staggard sigh as well. He let his hands drop to his lap.

"I...I'm so sorry." he pleaded. I shook my head.

"I...I wanted to do the same thing." I replied softly. He reached his hand toward mine, then let it drop. He must not've thought I wanted him to touch me. I reached down and clutched his hand. He looked at me, as if he didn't expect that.

"Don't...don't you hate me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I could never hate you." I said. That was the whole truth. Even though, what happened stabbed me like a knife to the heart, I still could never hate him.

"He was making me so angry. I..I just had to." he muttered. I moved closer to him.

"You only attacked him twice. I attacked him like six times." I said, trying to make him feel better. He shook his head.

"You....you didn't _kill_ him." he muttered, angry with himself. The word stabbed me again. I knew it was true. I hadn't killed him. But, I wanted to. I couldn't get it out of my mind. What happened was so....so real.

_"That's it!" he snarled. He let out a deafening snarle and attacked. He tackled Jacob and they rolled into the trees. I shouted Edward's name, countless times, but he didn't respond. He snarled and I could hear Jacob's yelps. Isaah was standing. He must've been scared to death. _

_"I have to make him stop!" I shouted. I was about to run into the trees, when I heard one last howl of pain. The first thought in my mind, was, "Oh no. Edward!" But, even though I knew it couldn't have been him, I still thought it was. I rushed out into the trees. I foud Edward breathing hard. He was standing. His shirt had rips in it. Large rips. I gasped. I walked over to him and he turned. He tried to hold me back as I saw Jacob's body on the floor. I called out his name. I could tell Edward was not happy with himself. He was grunting as he tried to hold me back. I tried to shove him out of the way. There Jacob's, lifeless, body laid. Bite marks in his neck and his skin was ripped open in different places. I wanted to throw up. The smell of the blood was filling my nostrills. It smelled like dog. Yuck. But, none the less, it was blood. The only other thing that I craved for. The first was my love for Edward. He finally got me back out into the clearing. Carlisle was not happy, but he didn't say anything. He disappeared into the trees, to examine the body. _

_"Jacob!" I shouted. Edward tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. All those things I had said about Jacob. Why was this upsetting me so much?_

_"Bella. I....I'm so sorry. I didn't think...I mean..I..." he couldn't speek. He was so angry at himself. I finally stopped trying to get away from him and I looked into his eyes. They were so filled with sorrow, I didn't know what to do. I felt so....bad that he was in this much pain._

_"Why?" I asked, shaking vigorously. He shook his head._

_"I...I don't know...." he said, shaken. I fell into his arms and he held me tight. I clutched onto his shirt. He ran his hand through my matted hair; smoothing it out. _

"You're thinking about what happened." he said, but it sounded more like a statment, than a question. I nodded. He pulled me into him. I held onto him. In a way, I was glad that I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't want to have to listen to the sound of my crying. I didn't want to feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

"We're so sorry." a voice said softly. I looked behind me and Laurissa was standing there with Taylor.

"We caused so much trouble...and pain. For the both of you. We'll leave. Just say it, and we're gone." Taylor appologised. I shook my head.

"No. It wasn't you. Jacob...and I were fighting either way. It would have ended up the same way, even if you hadn't come." I said.

"We still are sorry. We're going to take Lexi and get out of your hair." Laurissa insisted. Lexi.

"Is she..?" I began. Taylor nodded.

"She changed while you ran out to get Edward. She's become a werewolf. She's been attacking, well not really, Rosalie. Rosalie is really getting on her nerves." Taylor explained. I laughed.

"Yeah, Rosalie sure can get on people's nerves." I joked. Taylor and Laurissa laughed. We walked over to the rest of the family. I could see Renesmee reaching for me. I sighed. How was I going to tell her this? How was she going to take it? I smiled slightly as I reached out to her. When I turned around, Edward was standing a few feet away. He had his hands covering his face. I approached him slowly. He was more than likely thinking about the same thing as me. It was going to be harder for him to tell her this, considering he was the one that.....well, you know what he did. Renesmee's bright smile, faded quickly. She looked up at me. She looked really sad. I stepped in front of Edward. He turned his head away from me. He didn't want to look at me. I, most likely, could never understand the way he was feeling right now. He sighed, deeply, then turned back to me.

"You go sit with the rest. I have to tell her." he said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to be right here with you." I said back. He sighed. He finally nodded, after a moment's hesitation. He gestured to me and we walked back over to the boulder we had been sitting on. I sat down and Edward kneeled down in front of us. Renesmee stared at him.

"Daddy." she said, onlt it sounded like a question. He, gently, held onto her little hand.

"Renesmee, there's something w..._I _need to tell you." he whispered.

"_We _have to tell you." I corrected. He sighed.

"Jake...isn't coming back to play." he whispered. Renesmee looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Did he go home?" she asked. Edward looked up at me. I decided to fill in for him.

"No, hun. He didn't go home. He's....gone." I said, but I didn't know what to say at the end. I mean, I knew _what _to say, I just didn't know _how _to say it.

"Gone?" she asked, quietly. I nodded.

"Did he run away?" she asked. Ugh, she was making this even harder. But, she didn't know. I couldn't blame her.

"No. He's....dead." Edward said before I had to say anything. I cringed at the word. Her eyes grew wide.

"Dead." she whispered.

**Well, there we go!! And that's the end of this chapter! There's more to come! I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this whole story**

**but this is turning out to be longer than I thought. ^^ Which isn't a bad thing... (to me, at least) Well, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ello ol' chaps! lol Just kiddling!! I just watched a Sherlock Holmes movie with my dad so the whole British accent was stuck in my mind ^^**

**Well, here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!!!**

Her voice cracked a little. Edward nodded. Rensmee looked up at me. Her eyes were so filled with sorrow, I wanted to cry. Only, that was physically impossible. I nodded once. She buried her head into my arm. She was making this whimpering sound. Edward got up and turned around. He put his hands to his face. I turned my head away from my daughter. I couldn't look at her. How this must have felt. When I did turn my head Edward suddenly dashed into the trees. He was headed back home. I stood up and quickly went over to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was staring in the direction that Edward had left.

"Here. Take Renesmee. I'll go after him." I said. Esme turned around and took Renesmee out of my arms. She craddled her as Renesmee sobbed., sort of. I took off into the trees and went to our little cottage. I went inside and called for Edward, but there was no answer. I checked all the rooms. He wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself, quietly. The other house? Maybe. I dashed out of our cottage. I went into the house and called his name a few times. He didn't answer. I heard a bang and a crash.

"Edward?" I whispered. I took off up the steps and stopped at his room. I listened. There was another crash. I knocked on the door then opened it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his fingers pressed to his temples. He had thrown some things around and broken a few things.

"Edward?" I whispered so soft I wasn't sure he heard me. He didn't look up. I shut the door then walked over to him. I sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. He shook his head slowly.

"It's alright." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He abrutly got up and growled.

"No, it's not." he hissed. He wasn't hissing at me. He was hissing at himself. He was very angry with himself.

"Yes it is." I said getting up. He turned around and his eyes bored into mine. They were piercing with anger, frustration and sadness.

"No it's not. I couldn't control myself! I killed him because I couldn't keep my emotions under control!" he shouted. I backed up. His voice was frightening me. I kept my eyes in direct contact with his.

"I...I'm sorry." he whispered looking away. He stepped over to the wall and punched it. But, without his full strength. Other wise there would have been a large hole in the wall.

"Don't be. What's done is done." I said softly, reassuringly. He shook his head.

"I don't mean about that, although I am still sorry for that as well. I meant, for raising my voice at you." he said snarling at himself. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He calmed down a bit.

"Don't be sorry for that either. You're angry. I probably would've raised my voice too." I said. He sighed. He turned around in my arms. He looked down at me. Now his eyes were just filled with such sadness I didn't know what way to comfort him.

"I really wish I could go back in time. I would change everything that I did." he whispered. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't change a thing." I said. His brows creased.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Why change the past? Once something happens, you move on. You learn from the past. You learn from your mistakes. I wouldn't change one thing." I said. He just shook his head smiling, his crooked smile. I missed that smile.

"You're right. Although, it sounds odd, you're still right." he whispered. I smiled.

"Aren't I always?" I teased. He pulled me against his chest.

"Always." he whispered, chuckling. He held me tight for a few minutes. When he let me go, I stared right into his golden eyes. There was nothing said. There was nothing _to _be said. And he agreed. He didn't say a word. We just stared into each other's eyes. We only smiled. There was a knock at the door. Our gazes instantly broke. I turned and Edward glanced toward the door.

"Who?" I asked silently.

"Alice." he groaned. I set myself free from Edward's arms and walked over to the door. I opened it and Alice jumped right in. She turned on her heels.

"Taylor and Laurissa can't convince Lexi to leave. She won't stop crying." she told us. Edward moved next to me.

"Well, that's problematic." he said. I nodded. How would we get her out of here? There must be some way we could get her to leave. Maybe, if we told her-. No. No more _we_. This isn't something that the rest of my family has to do. This is something _I _have to do. _I _have to convince her to leave. There's no other way.

"I'll get her to leave." I said. Edward looked at me, his eyebrows creased. Alice tilted her head to the side.

"What?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"This is all _my _fault. I have to get her out of here." I said. Edward shook his head, furiously.

"No. This was never your fault. The fault is _mine_. You don't have to do a thing." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"If I hadn't been so stubborn, and argumentative, none of this ever would've happened. I am responsible for making her leave. I don't want you, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett or Jasper to do a thing. I have to." I said placing my hand on his cheek. He growled to himself.

"But, she's just become a werewolf. There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near her. She's not in complete control of what she's become. One wrong word and she could explode." he said gripping my wrist tight.

"I'll take my chances." I said, sure of what I had to do. How I had to do it, I didn't know. He sighed deeply.

"I'll be right there if you need me. Just say my name, and I'll be there to protect you." he said. Alice left the room. Probably to tell the others of my decision. He stared into my eyes.

"I know you will be. But, honestly, I don't think I'll really be needing any protection. She's no match against me now." I said sinisterly. He laughed.

"Of course not." he said. He pulled me into a hug and held onto me tight. I could tell he didn't want to let go. I didn't want to either, but I had to. I pulled back and looked at him one more time. I smiled.

"I'll be fine." I whispered. I stood up on my toes and kissed him, quickly. I bolted down the steps and out the door. I was back in the clearing before Edward was even close to me. He came up behind me as I approached Taylor.

"I'll convince her." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. Lexi was sitting on the grass across from the rest of my family. I headed over to her and Edward stayed by Carlisle and Emmett. I came up to her and stood next to her. She looked up at me.

"You need to leave. Staying here is not the best option for you." I said calmly. She stood up and stepped in front of me.

"What?" she asked. I could see the anger, burning in her eyes.

"You have to leave. No excuses. If you stay here, the pain will only get worse. And you'll eventually be found by the Quileutes. They'll try to take you with them and make you join their pack. You need to go back to your original home and find the pack you were born into." I said, keeping as calm as I could. Her brow rose. The fury in her eyes, went to pure hatred. This was going to go well.

"How dare you!" she shouted. Okay, I wasn't ready for that.

"How dare come here and tell me what to do! Jacob is dead, because of _you _and your horrible husband! Jacob was right to call him a _leech_!" she shouted, angrily. I growled at her. She backed up a little.

"Don't you start insulting my husband! Insulting me is one thing, but insulting him is another! That's the whole reason this happened! He decided to go and say that about my husband, I got angry, he hurt me, and Edward was only trying to protect me! How dare you come here and suddenly be able to say what you want about him! You don't even know him!" I snapped. I could feel the want to just pound her into the ground, creeping up on me. Her jaw clenched and her fists tightened.

"_You_ your reched family killed him! I loved him and you killed him!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. I rose an eyebrow. Loved him? She just met him? How could she love him? How could she love someone she knew nothing about?

"Loved him? You just came here. You just met him. How can you say that you love him?" I shouted back. She stuttered and then growled.

"Ugh! I hate you! I hate all of you! All of you _good-for-nothing, evil, lying, blood sucking, cold, black-hearted, leeches!_" she shouted so loud I thought she was going to blow out my ear drums. She suddenly exploded into her wolf form. I was pushed back, but just barley. My feet skidded across the grass, making crvesces in the ground. She howled. I watched her. She growled as she lowered her head to look me in the eyes. I glared at her as well. I let out one small growl and then she barked loudly.

"Ooh. So scary." I challenged, icily. She snarled. My lips curled over my teeth as I dropped into a half-crouch position. I let, to me, the most terrifying snarl I've ever heard, rip through my throat.

**Well, there it is!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! I've been really busy lately, so I haven't had much time to upload stuff. Oh! And to make it up, I'm uploading two chapters today!! Also, the ending (which will be chapter 15 or 16 i think) is pretty corny, but I am a sucker for happy endings, so....yeah. Well here it is! Enjoy!**

Lexi's entire expression changed. She looked utterly frightened. So frightened, I thought she was going to just run away. But, she didn't. She just took a few steps back. "Leave. Or I will _make _you leave." I hissed. She didn't move an inch for a while and then she took off. I straightened up and sighed.

"Well, this is going to be wonderful." I heard Taylor say. I turned and looked at her.

"We'll go get her." Laurissa muttered. I rose an eyebrow at the two. What were they talking about?

"She's headed toward the Volturi. She probably wants to die or something rediculous." Taylor said. Laurissa leaped through the air and was already gone. Die? Why would she want to die? Taylor was gone before I could open my mouth to speak. Edward appeared in front of me. I stared into his eyes.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shrugged.

"She's going to the Volturi. Taylor says that she probably wants to die." I explained softly. Edward's brow furrowed.

"Die? Why would she want that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I have no clue." I mumbled. Edward clasped my hand and we walked over to the rest of the family.

We sat and talked for a long time. We went over ways to explain to the Quileutes about Jacob. I cringed every time one of us said his name.

"I'll tell Billy." Edward said. I shot a look at him.

"No. I don't want you there." I argued. Edward sighed.

"Well, you're sure as hell not going over there." he said. I looked down at the ground. Yes I was. I had to. This was my fault. All of it. I had to go. I stood up and went over to Rosalie. I picked Renesmee up and hugged her tight. She had been completely silent since we told her the news.

"Stay here and keep an eye on Daddy. Mommy'll be right back." I whispered soflty into her ear. I knew no one else could hear me. I set her down and she stared at me. I walked over to the edge of the trees. I looked back and Edward was standing. He stared at me. I mouthed _Be right back _and I disappeared into the trees. I heard his shouts. He must have figured it out. I tried to block out the sound of his pained cries. I knew he wouldn't catch up with me for at least a few minutes. I was almost passed our cottage when I heard big footsteps beating against the ground. I tried to run faster but the footsteps got faster too. I glanced back and saw Isaah following. I let him catch up.

"What are you _doing_ Isaah?!" I shouted. He barked. Oh, right. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't read his thoughts either. I rolled my eyes and we sped up. It wasn't long before we were getting close to La Push. Isaah kept a steady pace with me as we ran. I was surprised that Edward hadn't caught up with us. We came to La Push and I led the way to Billy's house. When we came close to his street Isaah leaped in the trees and changed to his normal form. He came out and shrugged into a white t-shirt. We walked the rest of the way.

"Why did you come with me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I want to be here too. At least, if there's any werewolves, I can help out." he replied. I shook my head and sighed. I heard my name being called out from a distance. Edward.

"Crap. Come on. We have to get there before he gets to me." I said starting to run. Isaah was lost behind me so when I came to Billy's house I decided to go ahead and proceed with my plan. I walked up to his door and took a deep breath, even though I didn't need it. I knocked on the door. I heard someone talking while footsteps came closer to the door. I took a couple steps back and waited.

"Yes?" someone asked as the door opened. Sam. His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed closing the door and stepping in front of me.

"I have to talk to Billy. It's urgent." I said. Sam's eyebrow rose.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella, you are way too fast." a voice said from behind us. I turned and Isaah was standing next to me panting. Sam looked at me strangely.

"Sam, this is Isaah. He's the leader of a pack a couple miles North of here." I introduced the two.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard much about your pack." Sam said smiling. He looked back at me.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed. Remembering the past events made my, silent, heart break.

"It's about....Jacob." I said softly. Sam's eyes widened.

"What about him?" he asked his voice filling with concern.

"He's....._dead_." I murmured. Sam's whole expression changed. I started to back away. He looked angry and sad all at the same time. Only, his anger seemed to be more powerful at the moment.

"What?!" he shouted.

"It was never meant to happen! I swear! I feel just as terrible!" I said, getting a bit worried that Sam was going to explode.

"Who?! _Who did it Bella?!_" he demanded; his voice roaring. I sighed. I couldn't tell him that Edward did it. He'd try to kill him. I'd rather die than let them kill Edward. I had to lie. I heard Edward's cries for my name get louder and louder as he got closer.

"Bella! Who did it?!" he demanded impatient. I gulped. Edward appeared at the end of the street. He saw Sam glaring at me. His face changed to worried. I looked back at Sam.

"I did." I said, as the pain cut through me like a knife.

**Well, there it is! Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW!! I appreciate it!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's the next chapter like I promised! Woot! I know the past two chapters are sort of...well...weird, but I wanted more fight so yeah. (it makes it more exciting-ooh! that rymed!! lol) So, enjoy!!**

Sam glared at me. His face was turning red. Uh oh. I heard Edward shout my name again just as Sam exploded. Isaah skidded back as Sam lifted his paw and smacked me. I flew down the street, right passed where Edward was standing. He tried to leap to catch me but he missed. I plummetted into the ground. There was a big ditch surrounding me. Sam barked and growled. Edward was at my side.

"Bella!" he cried out. I groaned as he tried to help me up. Sam was in front of us.

"You stay away from her!" he defended. I shook my head.

"No. Don't." I murmured, shoving in front of Edward. Sam lowered his head down to glare at me in the eyes.

"Do your worst. But, leave my family alone." I said, as Edward grabbed my arm. He tried to pull me back. Sam wasn't going to hurt my family. Not now, not ever. Sam growled and opened his mouth to show his teeth.

"Bella!" Edward shouted as Sam hit me again with his paw. I flew back and crashed into a brick wall. Everything was blurry. I saw Edward leap on Sam, but Sam hurled him off of him.

"Edward!" I managed to choke out. I tried to get up. Sam was bounding toward me. There was a loud crash that sounded like thunder. Isaah crashed into Sam. Edward was at my side as I fell forward. He caught me in his arms.

"Bella! Why did you tell him that you killed Jacob?" he asked worried.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I murmured. Edward lifted me in his arms.

"Honestly,Bella! You need to stop worrying about me so much! How bad are you hurt?" he asked. I chuckled.

"I'm not hurt at all. Just got the wind knocked out of me. That's all." I said softly. He held me tight.

"Don't _ever _do something like that again!" he whispered firmly. I nodded. I looked up and saw Isaah walking back in his normal form.

"We reasoned. Sam says that he'll tell Billy,but he'll tell him that it was an accident when he was trying to protect you and Renesmee. Sam says, also, that he doesn't ever want to see any of you in La Push ever again." Isaah explained sullenly. I nodded and Edward nodded in agreement. That was reasonable enough.

"We're leaving." Edward whispered.

"Are you coming Isaah?" I asked. He nodded. He exploded and we took off back to the clearing.

When we came into the clearing I saw Laurissa, Taylor and Lexi all sitting in the grass. I looked to my left and Rosalie and Emmett were with Renesmee. Jasper and Alice were whispering to each other. Lexi was sitting in between Taylor and Laurissa. We walked over to them. Edward held my hand tight. Isaah was close behind.

"How did y-?" I started to ask when Laurissa stood.

"I'm sure you can guess what _I _did." she said with a light chuckle. Lexi smirked.

"Mind control is not funny! It's not fair!" she pouted. I couldn't help myself, I just had to chuckle.

"Well, we've got her to come back. Now, here's the problem. She's never going to forgive you of what happened here, so I propose that we get her back to her pack. " Taylor explained. I nodded. Of course that's what we should do. There isn't any other option.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Alice said, abruptly, jumping next to me. I looked at her.

"How about she joins Sam's pack? I bet they would be happy to have her there." she chirped. I looked at Edward.

"Sam...told us never to go back on their land." he said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"We don't have to go, dummy. Just send Lexi there with a letter and then that's the end of it!" she said. Edward and I nodded. It sounded like a plan. But, what would Lexi think of it?

"Sounds good. Lexi?" I said. I looked over at her, so did everyone else.

"Fine. At least I won't have to worry about seeing any of you there." she said, irritated.

"It's settled! Then I'll go write the letter!" she chirped, as she was about to prance away.

"No. I'll write the letter. It would be better if I did." he ordered. Alice shrugged her shoulders and then pranced back over to Jasper. I looked at Edward, incredulously. He was up to something, and I was going to figure out what.

"I think we'd better go hunting. Jasper's starting to get restless." Rosalie said, appearing next to me. She handed me Renesmee and I nodded. She turned on her heels and she was off. Jasper, Alice and Emmett followed.

"Looks like all that's left to do is write the letter. Let's go." I said pulling Edward toward the house. He stopped.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"I'll write it alone. Go and talk with Taylor. It'll be done quickly." he said. He quickly kissed me on the cheek and was gone. I was left speechless. Damn it. I knew he would pull something like that.

"So, where exactly did you go Lexi?" I asked.

"I was headed to the Volturi, as brainy here guessed. I wanted to mock them a bit. Have a little fun. Just insult them, mock them, give them something to be angry about. Y'know." she said, shrugging. She acted like it was nothing, to go and provoke the Volturi. Does she not know what they're capable of?

"That's very smart of you." I murmured.

"Well, I was only passed Port Angeles when Laurissa started using her mind tricks on me. Which, wasn't very fair! What happened to the old, _think for yourself_, thing?" she said mocking Laurissa.

"Oh, that's still around, but when it comes to something like this....not so much." she said back. Taylor shook her head.

"Well, we got her to come back. You know Lexi, it would be nice if you would just let all of this go. You never even knew the guy." Taylor said.

"So what? You telling me that you don't believe in love-at-first-sight?" she grumbled.

"Not even at the very least." she snapped. Lexi gawked at her.

"You are such a party pooper." Lexi muttered.

"At least I get invited to the party." she spat. I chuckled. Lexi stuck her tongue out at her, childishly. The four of us started to laugh.

"Hey, doesn't this remind you of the time we were in Indiana?" Laurissa asked, still laughing. I looked at the questioningly.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Lexi had slipped and fallen on her butt. We were all laughing so hard. It was great. And then Lexi stuck her tongue out at me just like now!" Taylor said, grinning.

"Ha! You fell too, y'know! Just not at the same place.....at the same time...." she said, muttering at the end. I laughed. We all had stopped laughing and it was extremely quiet. The only thing heard was the whisperes from Carlisle and Esme behind us. Lexi, Laurissa, and Taylor all exchanged a look.

"Even for a moment, it was nice to have the old Lexi back." Laurissa said, smiling slightly. Lexi stood.

"I never really went anywhere." she teased. They all hugged, and laughed.

**There it is! It's getting corny, I know! As I said, I'm a sucker for happy endings! ^^ REVIEW REVIEW!! One more chapter to go!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty guys! It's the last chapter!! WAAAHHHH!!!!!!! It's over much much too soon!!! ='( Oh well! I'll try to come out with another **

**fan fiction as soon as I get the chance! Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!**

"Damn!" Taylor said backing away. Lexi rose an eyebrow at her. Laurissa took a deep breath and backed away.

"You reak!" Taylor shouted. Lexi laughed.

"Well, you don't exactly smell like Fabreeze." she joked. We all laughed.

"So, will you come visit us Lexi?" Laurissa asked.

"Yeah sure! You know it! But, first, you have to send me a postcard of wherever you are. Then give me addresses and all that junk." she said, smiling.

"Will do." Taylor said. I stepped forward.

"Actually. Would you like stay out here?" I asked the two. Laurissa and Taylor exchanged a look.

"Nah. We're Nomads, remember?" Taylor answered. I nodded. It was a shame. They were very........interesting to have around.

"Yeah. We'll deffinitely drop by some time though. That's for sure." Laurissa said, smiling wide. I looked to my right and saw Edward appear out of the trees. He was next to me in less than a second.

"The three have decided to be friends again." I whispered to him, so fast that no human ears could hear me. He nodded slowly.

"Well, here's the letter. Ask for Sam and then give this to him. Here's directions to get to Billy's house." he said handing her the envelope and another piece of paper. She nodded.

"This Billy....was he....y'know-who's dad?" she asked, softly. I nodded slowly. She nodded.

"I guess we'll be seeing you around." Taylor said. Lexi nodded. The three hugged again and Lexi walked further out into clearing. She exploded into her wolf form. She howled to the sky. She looked down at Taylor and Laurissa. It looked as though she was grinning. Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. Who knows. She took off into the trees.

"I guess we better get going too." Taylor said. Laurissa agreed.

"You'll probably be seeing us again in a few months. We like to go back to places we like a few months after leaving." Laurissa said. I nodded. We all smiled at each other. They each gave me and Renesmee a hug. Edward smiled at them and the smiled back.

"We'll see you soon!" the each shouted in unison. The waved and bounded off into the trees. They were gone. It felt sort of quiet without them. I turned to Edward. He looked down at me.

"I guess I better go then." a voice said from behind. I turned. Isaah was standing there. He looked sad.

"Oh. Well, deffinitely come and visit." I said. I didn't want him to leave either. He got along really well with Emmett and he was just fun to have around.

"I will. Bye, Renesmee. Bye Bella. Bye Edward." he said. We said our good-byes and he waved as he went off into the trees. I could hear him explode. He must be headed to the Quileutes. I turned back to Edward. He looked at me as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper appeared from the trees. They must not have gone to hunt for very much. I stared at Edward. He suddenly had this wicked smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. Rosalie came and took Renesmee. I gave my daughter a kiss on the cheek and our family went home. I stared back at Edward. He was still smiling at me wickedly.

"What?" I repeated. He bent into a half-crouched position, just like he had when we were in his bedroom when I was human. He let a small growl out.

"Oh no. You...you wouldn't? No no....." I stammered starting to laugh.

"Want to bet?" he joked. He leaped after me. I let out a squeal.

"Ah! No!" I laughed he chased me around until he caught me in his arms. We were laughing hysterically now. He stared into my eyes, as I stared into his. We were inches from each other. I seeled the space, pressing my lips to his. I heard thunder crack. Of course. It had to rain. It had to rain now! We laughed, not removing our lips from each others'. The rain poured all over us.

"I love you." he whisperd, still not removing his lips from mine.

"I love you too." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Ew! I come here to tell you something and I see you two swapin' spit! You think you could hold off from that for like....five minutes?" a voice said. We broke apart and stared at Emmett. He stood there with a large grin spread across his face.

"Emmett!" Edward and I shouted in unison. We growled and leaped after him. We laughed and chased him all the way home. _Home_. Home sounded nice.......

THE END

**I hope you liked it! (you don't have to tell me twice that it was corny, but what do want from me?? lol) And of course Emmett had to ruin a perfect moment!! Hahahaha well, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I hope you enjoyed my fan fiction!!! ^_^**

**edwardslilbrunette**


End file.
